


for eternity, i am yours

by xbrittniex3



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 12:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13787826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbrittniex3/pseuds/xbrittniex3
Summary: He knows he’s a powerful warlock, but in love… he doesn’t fit. No one has ever stayed before, no one has ever truly filled the hole inside his heart before and set his soul on fire.No one until Alexander.





	for eternity, i am yours

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this holding back tears in a Starbucks while too many friends and coworkers kept talking to me, so I'm just gonna apologize if I've missed any typos or anything. 
> 
> Also, I love these boys.

He knows he’s a powerful warlock, but in love… he doesn’t fit. No one has ever stayed before, no one has ever truly filled the hole inside his heart before and set his soul on fire. 

No one until Alexander.

It hasn’t been long since they’d met and fallen in love - especially not by Magnus’s immortal standards - but he knows that this? This is it. That’s why he’d said yes, when Alec had dropped to his knee only months ago and asked him to marry him. How could he not, when Alec’s hand was what he’d been waiting for? All of his life, all those four hundred years, they’ve all coalesced to create this moment right now - Magnus and Alec, together. 

They’re standing at the altar, and Magnus can hear someone speaking, but he doesn’t understand what they’re saying. His attention is solely on Alec - on his bright hazel eyes, and his hands that clutch tightly to his own. He remembers when their relationship was only a dream - a wish of a lonely man destined to eternity alone. He remembers when that dream became reality.

“Magnus? The vows?”

Magnus snaps to attention at the sound of Isabelle’s voice behind him, Alec’s maid of honor, and he doesn’t miss Alec chuckling beside him. But honestly, how did they expect him to pay attention when he was thinking of the future - of five minutes from now when they’d walk down the aisle as husbands? 

“Right,” he says, and Alec squeezes his hand in support. The vows. Magnus had barely slept the night before because the vows he’d written - and thrown away and rewritten and thrown away - just didn’t seem right anymore. Every day, he feels as though his love for Alec grows, so the words he’d written days ago didn’t seem to encompass their relationship anymore. 

“Alexander, I…” It’s not enough, the words he’s prepared and memorized. He shakes his head, and decides to go off-script. “I spent hours, _days_ , trying to write the perfect set of vows, but it just… It doesn’t seem like enough. Nothing ever seems good enough. Because you’re too good.

“You are a breath of fresh air, Alexander Lightwood. You are supportive, and you are loyal, and honest, and everything a person should strive to be. You stand by my side and I never even need to ask for your help, because you’re already there. I would never have even dreamed that I’d find someone like you. Someone who loves with their whole heart, and doesn’t care what that looks like. Someone who showers me in praise, even when I feel I don’t deserve it. Someone who brings me flowers just because it’s Tuesday, and dances with me in the living room to my favorite song. 

“I’ve never had a place where I could build a home, but I found that in you. You are the love of my life. You gave me hope again. You made me believe in love again. And to be your husband is… the greatest honor.”

With a melodious string of “I love you” falling gracelessly from his lips, he slides the ring onto Alec’s finger. There are tears free falling from his unglamoured eyes, his emotions laid bare there at the altar for all to see. He’s not too proud to let the world see how much he loves the man in front of him.

Neither is Alec, who’s a mess of tears himself. His hands are shaking as he takes a deep breath to steady himself, and Magnus gives him a smile and resists the urge to kiss those tears away prematurely. 

“I spent twenty years telling myself I didn’t deserve happiness,” Alec starts, and Magnus resists the urge to scoff at the absurdity of the idea that the man in front of him didn’t deserve _every_ good thing. “I’m a Shadowhunter. To fight and push my emotions aside, that’s all I knew. I’d resigned myself to a political marriage to a woman that I couldn’t love. Because there was something wrong with me. Because I deserved that agony.”

Magnus hears a sob from the audience, and from the corner of his eye he sees Luke laying a hand on a crying Maryse’s shoulder. He’s not sorry that she feels bad for the way she’d raised her son to believe, but he’s glad she’s here today, and he’s glad she’s changed enough to _want_ to be.

“Then I met you,” Alec says, and laughs, “and you turned my world around. When I didn’t believe in myself, you believed in me. When I felt weak, you gave me your strength. When I didn’t believe in love, you loved me with all you had. When I mess up, you forgive me anyway. Even when I feel I don’t deserve it. You are… You are the best friend that I’ve ever had. You hold my hand when I need your support and I’m too proud to ask for it. And in your arms, Magnus, I… I’ve never felt that kind of comfort before. 

“I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you,” he says. “Falling asleep in your arms, waking up to you… It’s like a dream come true. I love you so much.”

He slides the ring onto Magnus’s finger, and Magnus can’t even wait until the ceremony’s over. He pulls Alec close to him as they’re still talking, and kisses him with everything he has. 

“I love you,” Alec says against his lips, “I love you, I love you, I love you.”

 _I will love you forever,_ Magnus thinks as they finally break apart, if only because they still have an audience. _Every minute, of every hour, until the day that I die. You are it for me._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, guys!  
>   
> As always, please feel free to comment, and come hang out with me on tumblr @luminousalexander! :)


End file.
